Sound of Music
by Rose5436
Summary: A collection of songfic one-shots for your favorite parings!
1. Chapter 1:Call me maybe

**Hey guys I'm making a songfic story so I can write something while I'm having writers block like now, so request songs and a paring stuff….. ENJOY!**

Sound of Music

Call Me Maybe

(Isabella's P.o.v)

I sat eagerly in my seat as the plane started to land. It has been a year since I left Danville to spend time with my family in Mexico the whole time there were constant video calls and text messages. The last one I read was from Ferb reminding me of the plan and everything will be set up when I get to the backyard. The plane slowed to a stop and my mom and I got our luggage. Before I knew it we were in front of our house after fifty minutes in traffic. I unpacked as fast as I could then told my mom that I'll be right back. When I ran into the backyard I was practically tackled by the Fireside Girls.

"I know you guys missed me and I missed you to but we have a time schedule." I told my troop.

After getting ready I wore a pink tank top with a cream colored lace poncho, black skinny jeans and pink high tops. Gretchen and Ginger wore the same thing only the top was a darker pink. Ferb would be playing guitar, Balijeet played keyboard and Buford played drums. Soon the lights dimmed showing it's time to start. From backstage I could still hear Phineas asking questions.

Ferb walked up to me and said "Good luck and remember absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I nodded to nerves to speak. All too soon we walked onto the stage and gripped the microphone so hard my knuckle turned white.

"Um…. Isabella ,Whatca' doin'?" I just ignored him.

The music started queuing me to sing.

**(Copy and paste this- http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VlinXvfOKnQ&feature=related)**

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

Gretchen and Ginger started singing as back up singers.

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**  
**I took no time with the fall**  
**You gave me nothing at all,**  
**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
**Have foresight and it's real**  
**I didn't know I would feel it,**  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

"So….. Will ya?" I added cutely after a moment.

He stood there shocked aut after a while he smiled"Sure, I will."

**So now if I'm stuck on my other story I have something else to do! Sorry if the endings kind of…more like really rushed and dare I say it bad but I'm new at this so R&R! The review button is my favorite color!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hold me

**Hey it's Rose5436 here with a new chapter for the Sound of Music. Hope you like. **

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

Hold Me Phinbella (Requested by FanFreak01)

(3rd person P.o.v.)

Isabella sighed, it was her break at Mr. Slushy Burger and she was bored out of her mind with the same working progress. She was so in thought that she almost didn't relies that her phone buzzed it was a text from Phineas.

'Where r u?'

'Stuck at work again u?'

'Going to eat, y did u get that job anyway you said you didn't need it?'

She hesitated the real reason was to get her mind of Phineas but she wasn't going to say that.

'I want to save up for a…. car.' She lied

'Ok well see you soon.'

'Bye'

She closed her phone and walked to the cash register to continue working when she saw Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Balijeet walk in.

'This is it, it's now or never.'

They walked up and order we chatted a little before they went to their booth.

Isabella pulled my acoustic guitar from the under the counter and waited

'Five more seconds.' She thought.

Her shift was over and she changed back into a pair of jeans and a V- neck Pink shirt.

She started walking to the booth as she started strumming.

Phineas must have known the song because soon he started singing and rapping on table to the music.

: / / w w w . ? v = & = d

Phineas: I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me)  
Isabella: I've had a long day I just wanna relax  
Don't have time for my friends, no time to chit-chat  
Problems at my job, wonderin' what to do  
I know I should be working but I'm thinking of You and  
Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down  
That's when Your smile comes around  
Oo, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving You less  
Lord, I love the way You hold me  
Whoa whoa  
Oh whoa, I love the way You hold me  
Whoa whoa  
Well Ya, took my day and You flipped it around  
Calmed the title wave and put my feet on the ground  
Forever in my heart, always on my mind  
It's crazy how I think about You all of the time  
And just when I think I'm bout to figure You out  
You make me wanna sing and shout  
Oo, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love the way You hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving You less  
Lord, I love the way You hold me  
Whoa whoa  
Oh whoa, I love the way You hold me  
Whoa whoa  
I'm so grateful and thankful for all You've done  
Wish I could tell You in a short story or poem  
But, all I have is my voice and this guitar  
And You have my heart  
Oo, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
Oh, I love the way You hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
You take each and everyday...

She sat down and Phineas put an arm around her.  
Oo, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
You make each and every day, oh so special  
Oh, I love the way You hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving You less  
Lord, I love the way You hold me  
Whoa whoa  
Oh whoa, I love the way You hold me  
Whoa whoa  
Oh, I love  
(I love, I love, I love, I love the way You hold me)

"Oh yea and I quit!" she yelled at the manager as they walked out giggling the whole time.

**There's the newest chapter for Sound of Music hope you like it I will try to update soon! Great now this song is stuck in my head…. In a good way! :D**

**~Rose5436**


	3. Chapter 3: Division

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for Sound of Music. Hope you enjoy!**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

** ~S.O.M. S.O.M. S.O.M.~**

Division.

"Hey Izzy congratulations, I can't believe we're graduating!" Phineas exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Yea I know right, it feels like yesterday we were building roller coasters in your backyard." She replied. They have been going out since they were in ninth grade and he was still full of surprises.

"Um... Izzy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Phineas."

He led her down the hall until they were out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Isabella, this is really hard to say but I don't think we should… date…. anymore."

The permanent smile she had on earlier slowly melted off her face leaving behind a hurt and confused look.

"But…..w-why?" It was all she could say without bursting into tears.

"Because we'll both be going to different collages and I don't want you to have to go through not seeing me for weeks at a time and I want to know that our relationship ended because of that and not because of cheating or us growing apart." Phineas explained.

"You don't get it this, breaking up because of this will cause us to grow apart a-and we still have a whole three months of summer." Isabella was clearly mad now.

"Just say you'll forgive me, please?"

She was hesitant but finally she just sighed "Yes I forgive you."

"Thanks Isabella."

But she was already leaving. _'I have got to find Emily she will know what to do.' _She thought unaware that Emily was thinking the same thing.

They both walked up to each other and started talking at the same time.

"He broke up with me"

You too?

"But, why?"

"Ok we have to stop doing that." Isabella said.

"I just don't get it, even if Ferb is going to college in London we could still call, video chat, text, and he put the transporter app on all our phones."

"Excuse me…excuse me!" Mr. Flynn- Fletcher said trying to get everyone's attention."I am happy to announce that the karaoke machine is now ready to be used."

"Em, I know what were going to do tonight."

She whispered her plan in Emily's ear.

"Izzy, this just might work."

….10 minutes later…

"Okay, you ready Em?" Isabella asked.

"Yea I'm ready to face the music." Emily joked.

They walked up to the karaoke machine and found the song they wanted to sing before they started Isabella decided to say a few words. Just like she hoped Phineas and Ferb had just walked into the room.

"Hey everyone I hope you're having fun! Emily and I want to dedicate this song to Phineas and Ferb."

She nodded at Emily to start the song. They could tell that Phineas and Ferb recognized the song by the surprised look on their face

( : / / w w w . ? v = a k - delete the spaces)

Isabella: _You chose to surrender  
the best thing that's happened to you  
What were you missing?  
Were you just tripping?  
Running away from your fear  
was the best you could do  
You made this decision  
You chose our division  
_By then the whole crowed gasped and looked at the ex's.

_And I have no regrets  
I wish you the very best  
In all that you do_

Both_: Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last separation from me  
There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using Division_

Emily_: Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew  
Why they are going  
To this party I'm throwing  
They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you  
To get back together  
Well how about never?_

You're gonna miss me, bad  
So funny I had to laugh  
You did this to you  
Yeah you did

Both_: Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last separation from me  
There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using Division_

Congratulations  
You've graduated  
You finally got your degree  
in your last separation from me  
Congratulations  
You've graduated  
To being alone by yourself  
Let me throw you a party, farewell  
Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell well well well ...

Isabella_: Congratulations, yeah yeah yeah_

She put the microphone on its stand and ran to the backyard before anyone could she her cry Emily following closely behind.

They hadn't known how long they were out there before they heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now maybe you were right we should break up, in fact we should have broken up a long time ago." Isabella shouted.

"Izzy. I-"Phineas started but was cut off by a stinging slap across the face.

….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Phineas jolted up in his bed it was graduation, time five forty-eight a.m.

"Let me guess you have that nightmare too?" Ferb asked startling Phineas.

"Yep I guess that's a lesson to never break up with them ever."Ferb nodded in agreement.

Little did they know that the two girls they were dreaming about had the same one and were currently talking on the phone about it.

** ~S.O.M. S.O.M. S.O.M.~**

**Bet you didn't think it was just a dream. Oh and yes I support Femily and Ferbnessa I just can't choose there both too cute. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Like Whoa

**Hey guys it's Rose5436 and I'm back with a new song-fic in store for you so I hope you enjoy!**

**So I decided that I'll do requests every other chapter if I get less than five for that chapter.**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

** ~S.O.M. S.O.M. S.O.M.~**

_And now introducing _Like Whoa

(Isabella's P.o.v)

It was the first day of summer and Phineas and Ferb decided to make the coolest coster ever…. For the third time. Everything was set and the backyard was filled with people there was just one problem.

"So who want to sing this time?" Phineas asked. In remembrance of the second rollercoaster he wanted someone to sing. Naturally I was the first to volunteer and walk next to Phineas thinking of ways to use this to my advantage and get him to notice me when the perfect idea came. I went to tell Ferb and giving me a thumbs up he programmed the music.

"Now that that is settled who's ready to ride a rollercoaster? Phineas asked. Everyone started cheering as they ran to the ride. There where the Fireside girls, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Balijeet, and some random people from around the neighborhood.

"Phineas do you mind if I sit next to you this time?" I asked him in the cutest voice I could.

"Sure Isabella, I don't mind." He answered. I sat down next to him in the first cart.

"You ready Isabella?"

"More ready than all ever be, why you scared?" I challenged.

"In your dreams, Garcia-Shapiro."

"I think it's starting." I gave Ferb, who was sitting in the cart behind us, the signal to start the music.

"It's Showtime boys." I turned my headset microphone on and waited for the music.

**Copy and paste this: : / /w w w . ? v = M**

The carts slowly started up the hill when she started singing.

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good  
Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

They got to the top and it stopped for a second before plummeting down the tracks._  
Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on white knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa(Can't believe I'm like)Whoa, whoa(Everything I'm like)  
Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa(Got me feeling like)Whoa, whoa(Everything I'm like)_

They flew by a freeway making a loop around it before moving on_.  
In the morning it begins again_

_It feels like I'm falling, better strap me in_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_

I looked over at Phineas who seems to be having the time of his life.

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

We went up and down little hills doing many different loops and spins._  
Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on white knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa (Can't believe I'm like) Whoa, whoa (Everything I'm like)  
Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa (Got me feeling like) Whoa, whoa (Everything I'm like)_

By this part of the song we were circling the building shaped vaguely like Ferb's head._  
My inhibitions are weakening to let go_

_Place, situation, I can't help but lose control_

_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good, it feels good_

We reached he top and went down a long slope again._  
I'm holding on_

_(Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')(Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')  
I'm holdin' on like a roller coaster ride_

_Like I'm running a red light_

_Like a rocket ship in flight_

_Something else that makes me feel like_

At that moment we went on the biggest loop of the ride and everything slowed down

_Whoa _

Now's my chance! I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I could have sworn he whispered something

_(Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times, thank you.)_

The rollercoaster zoomed straight to the suburbs only making a few detours to do a loop or spin in no time we were in the backyard._  
Like a roller coaster, whoa_

_Holding on white knuckles, whoa_

_Won't you let your lovin' roll?_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa_

_They circled the tree before ending the coster on the ground._

_(Got me feeling like)  
_"So Phineas Whatca' think?" I asked.

All he could do was whisper 'Whoa' I giggled, just the answer I was looking for.

"Well, see you tomorrow Phineas!" I winked at him before heading for the gate and right as I was about to be out of earshot I heard a faint 'Meep'_  
_ **~S.O.M. S.O.M. S.O.M.~**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon. Make sure you check out my other story Seecrets unlocked and the next chapter might be Ferbnessa or a request. I'll see you when I see you!**

**~Rose5436**


End file.
